


Deserving [Podfic]

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Glimmer is a good friend, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, fuck her, fuck that redemption shit she didn't deserve it, shadowweaver is an abusive mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Shadow Weaver is dead. Catra both loves her and hates her. Glimmer helps.
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Deserving [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> okay so first of all fuck redeeming shadow weaver, second of all please let catra process her trauma i'm begging 
> 
> tw for this story: general discussion of child abuse, no graphic descriptions
> 
> I’m new to podficcing so if there are any problems let me know!

Soundcloud link: https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/deserving or click [_here_](https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/deserving)

Or use Google Drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gLPfJ5ZqiMvMfgbbjCBHAYkPIKyuIGJ1/view?usp=sharing


End file.
